un nuevo chat show XD
by Flaky303
Summary: en una sala de manicomio donde los htf están encerrados, esperando por sus retos, pasen y dejen sus retos, ellos aran lo que uds le pidan. XD XD XD (pd: htf en versión humana) (pd2: habrá mucha sangre muajajaja)
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy tree Friends no nos pertenece, son propiedad de mondo media. **_

Se ve una habitación pintada de blanco con una puerta en el fondo, en una esquina se ve a una chica pelirroja, cabeza agacha, un cintillo blanco, un ojo rojo y el otro verde, usa una camiseta, unos jeans y unas zapatillas converse negros.

Rhina: bienvenidos *_desparece_*

En otra esquina de la habitación aparece una chica peli castaña, pelo largo y liso, ojos café oscuro, usaba una camiseta azul con una pequeña rosa roja en el hombro, una mini falda color blanco, y unas botas negras.

Carri: a nuestro chat show *_desaparece_*

En el centro de la habitación aparece un chico no muy alto, peli negro, ojos de este mismo color, usaba una camiseta blanca, unos jean pre-rasgados y unas zapatillas converse negras.

Jacky: olí

C/R: ¡JACKY!

Jacky: qué?

Carri: arruinaste nuestra entrada

Jacky: ups

Rhina: oigan y Frank?

Carri: a ver, ¡FRANK!

Frank: por qué gritas? –joven alto, buena musculatura, cabello negro liso, un ojo verde y el otro amarillo, usaba una camiseta negra, unos pantalones militares y unos bototos negros, en su cinturón tenía una navaja.

Rhina: ahí estas, estamos iniciando el chat show.

Frank: y que conmigo?

Rhina: que tú eres muy importante aquí.

C/J: awwww ¡el beso el beso!

Frank: ssshhh *_susurra_* idiotas.

Rhina: bueno ya, iniciemos.-apunta hacia una esquina y se ven a todos los htf encerrados en una jaula.

Frank: sufran pequeñas bestias, sufran.

Rhina: bueno como ven, tenemos a nuestros happy tree Friends, ahora lo que falta son sus retos.

Carri: actualizaremos todos los jueves.

Jacky: esto será muy divertido.

Frank: va, solo si hay sangre soy feliz.

Rhina: no debe ser así, Frank.

Frank: entonces me largo.

Rhina: ¡no! Por favor, quédate, aremos lo que quieras.

C/J: ¡oye!

Frank: ok, yo diré las reglas aquí.

1) se permite pedir cualquier cosa menos:

2) no se permite sacar a los integrantes fuera de la habitación.

3) no se permiten fans locas.

4) no se permite Yuri, es asqueroso.

Frank: y eso sería todo jeje

Rhina: ok?

Carri: bueno eso sería todo por hoy, dejen sus review.

Jacky: besos!

C/R/F: WTF?

Jacky: hay perdón!, hasta pronto

Rhina: besos, bye.

Rhin-fuera.


	2. Todo comienza

_Carri: hola a todos, perdonen por no a ver actualizado antes, hemos tenido muchos exámenes y el internet se nos acabó, además Rhina ha estado un poco triste, así que por eso no hemos podido subir el capítulo, bueno los dejo con el siguiente capítulo._

**Happy tree Friends no nos pertenece, son propiedad de mondo media.**

* * *

Se ven a los happy tree Friends sentados en unos sillones y en una esquina se ve a Rhina sentada en el piso con la cabeza agacha.

Rhina: *emo* bienvenidos a nuestro chat show.

Carri: perdónenla tuvo unos problemas y esta triste.

Frank: .-murmurando-. Grrrrr putos imbéciles que hacen sufrir a mi Rhin

Carri: que dijiste?

Frank: nada de tu importancia, no te metas.

Carri: ok?

Flippy: que hacemos aquí.-dijo enojado.

Jacky: ustedes están aquí para recibir retos, y hacer todo lo que les manden.

Flaky: p-pero que retos nos darán?

Carri: eso no se sabe, ahora cállate y deja de temblar que no te aremos nada.

Rhina: *de lejos* no le hables así a Flaky!

Carri: ok, lo siento.

Frank se acercó a Rhina muy tranquilamente.

Frank: Rhina estas mejor ahora?

Rhina: un poco.

Frank: que bien, debes estar tranquila.-abraza muy tiernamente a Rhina mientras todos miraban aquella escena.

Todos: awwwwwww

Frank: ustedes que miran!

Todos: nada.-todos comienzan a silbar.

Carri: bueno bueno comencemos.-de la nada aparece un buzón con unas cartas dentro.

Jacky: yo quiero!-toma una primera es de

**XFantasy-chanX**

_**Wohhoooo! Otro chat show bitches xD aquí voy**_

_**Flippy: típica pregunta: quien te gusta?**_

_**Flaky: me haces un pastel de chocolate?**_

_**Lumpy: cástrate a ti mismo lentamente**_

_**Nutty: te doy una bolsa de dulces /(*-*)/ te gusta el vodka?**_

_**Shifty: cual sería tu chica ideal?**_

_**Lifty: rápale la cabeza a puto bear, digo, disco bear w**_

_**Giggles: mata a Toothy con un cuchillo del tamaño de tu brazo y entiérraselo en el estómago**_

_**Creo que por ahora esto es todo, bye!**_

Jacky: bueno Flippy te toca, responde.

Flippy: no diré nada-se cruza de brazos y gira.

Frank: respondes o.-saca un machete del porte de su brazo y lo apunta.

Flippy: queda viendo fijamente el machete, comienza a sentir un dolor agudo en la sien, se arrodilla en el piso por el dolor que ya no aguantaba.

Fliqpy: no te tengo miedo.-saca una sonrisa psicópata y de la nada saca otro machete, ambos comienzan a pelear, saltaba sangre por todos lados.

Carri: emmm bueno dejemos esa para el final *comienza a mirar por todos lados* Flaky, a la cocina.-aparece una puerta, Flaky entra rápidamente y sale luego de una hora con un pastel de chocolate.

Jacky: ya, Lumpy.

Lumpy: *con un hilo de baba* ah?

Jacky: toma.-le lanza una navaja* cástrate

Lumpy: qué es esto? *Mira la navaja* se come?

Jacky: noo

Lumpy: *la muerde*

Jacky: ehhhh ok? , lección para todos, jamás le pidas algo a Lumpy.

Carri: bueno Nutty, esto es para ti.-le lanza la bolsa de dulces, este comienza a romper la bolsa como un perro.

Nutty: qué es eso?

Carri: *le lanza una botella* hay tienes.

Nutty: *le da un sorbo a la botella y comienza a vomitar*

Carri: eso quiere decir que no.

Jacky: Shifty?

Shifty: no lo sé.

Carri: responde.

Shifty: ok, emmm sexy.

Carri: hombres *susurra*, ok Lifty ten.-le pasa una máquina.

Lifty: amare esto*cara psicópata*

Disco bear: oh no oh no! -comienza a correr y a gritar como niñita mientras Lifty lo sigue.-

Lifty: ven acá maldito.

Jacky: ajajajajajajaja puto bear.

Carri: giggles ahora, toma.-le pasa un cuchillo del porte de su brazo-.

Giggles: no quiero hacerlo.

Carri: hazlo o te mato a ti.

Giggles: ok ok!-toma el cuchillo, se acerca a siento.-atraviesa el cuchillo en el estómago de Toothy, este comienza a escupir sangre y termina muerto en el piso.

Carri: bien, ahora.-mira hacia un lado de la sala y se ven a Frank y a Flippy cansados jadeando casi que no podrá responder.

Jacky: vamos a la siguiente.

_**WolfyAney**_

_**Aparece una niña con un suéter grande que le llega abajo de las rodillas**_

_**Lumpy matate con esto -le arroja una cuchara de plástico-**_

Carri: yo lo are.-toma la cuchara, le saca los ojos, esta se le quiebra y con lo que queda de ella la entierra en su corazón dejando que se desangre y .

Jacky: los personajes y nosotros revivimos después de dos minutos.

Carri: bueno, sigamos

_**Sweat**_

_**Entra a la habitación una chica peli-naranja con una polera blanca y un polar naranjo sin mangas y un pantalón gris, zapatillas grises y ojos rojos como la sangres**_

_**Wowowow otro Chat show, genial aquí voy:**_

_**Petunia: ¿quién te gusta y porque? ewe**_

_**Giggles: como reto te diré esto (verso sin mayor esfuerzo XD) besa a... Suspenso... Disco bear.**_

_**Disco Bear: canta una ridícula canción**_

_**Flaky: a que eres alérgica y hazme un queque**_

_**Flippy: MATA A LUMPY (por favor *se lo pide de rodillas*)**_

_**Y antes de irme Lammy me encanta Mr. pickles jejeje bueno se despide**_

_**Sweat**_

Carri: petunia?

Se ve a petunia escondida detrás del sillón donde estaba sentada.

Carri: ahí estas, ahora responde.

Petunia: pues.-mira a , porque es muy tierno y muy adorable y…

Carri: ya eso es suficiente, no mucho sentimentalio aquí (lo sé, esa palabra no existe), bueno Giggles te toca.

Giggles: ¡nunca en mi vida besaría ah…eso!-dice mirando a disco bear que estaba tratando de tocar sus pies-.

Carri: es un reto así que lo haces, ahora.-empuja a Giggles hacia disco bear y se besan por casualidad.

Giggles: kyaaaaaaaaa.-corre rápidamente hacia el baño de la habitación-.

Jacky: ok, bear a cantar.-le pasa una hoja con una canción.

Disco bear: In the jungle

The quiet jungle

The lion sleeps tonight

In the jungle

The mighty jungle

The lion sleeps tonight

Aween away aween away aween away...

In the village

The quiet village

The lion sleeps tonight

In the village

The quiet village

The lion sleeps tonight

Aween away aween away aween away...

Hush my darling

Don't cry my darling

The lion sleeps tonight

Hush my darling

Don't cry my darling

The lion sleeps tonight

Todos: .-riendo-.

Carri: .-quitando unas lágrimas de sus ojos por reír tanto-. Bueno Flaky responde jejeje.

Flaky: a-al maní.-entra a la cocina y después de 1 hora salió con un queque, lo puso en una caja y lo mando-. L-listo…

Jacky: ya Flippy, te toca.

Flippy: yo no matare a nadie.

Carri: .-lanza un disparo al aire-. Ahora lo aras.

Flippy: comienza a sentir otra vez aquel dolor en la sien y se tira al suelo por el dolor-.

Fliqpy: con mucho gusto lo are.- mirada psicópata-. Muajajajjajajaja.

Fliqpy toma a Lumpy del cuello contra la pared con una mano, y con la otra mano toma su navaja militar de caza y se la entierra en el estómago asiendo que este sangre por la boca, luego con la navaja, corta desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, saca su corazón y lo estruja asiéndolo trizas. Le saca las tripas y las envuelve en lo que quedaba de cuello.  
Comienza a mirar hacia todos lados para encontrar otra víctima, ve que en el fondo estaba Cuddles.

Carri: ¡deténganlo!

Splendid y splendon't corrieron a detenerlo pero este los esquivó y agarrado su navaja, tomo a Cuddles y enterrándosela en el cuello comenzó a reír como loco.

Rhina: chispea los dedos y aparece una jaula alrededor de Fliqpy.

Carri: Rhin, estas mejor?

Rhina: si un poco.

Frank: Rhin, nos hiciste muchísima falta.

Rhina: gracias Frank.

Carri: bueno, Lammy que dices a eso?

Lammy: mr. Pickles es mío!

Carri: ok eso sería todo por hoy.

Rhina: no olviden dejar sus retos.

Jacky: háganlos sufrir más.

Frank: y no olviden que a nosotros también pueden mandarnos retos.

Rhina: bueno eso es todo.

Todos: adiós.

Rhin-fuera.


End file.
